The present invention relates to the process of manufacturing adjustable custom ballet pointe shoes and the method of adjusting the internal volume of the ballet pointe shoe, to custom-fit to the dancers foot, allowing for equalizing the vertical weight bearing to be distributed across all toes and front of the foot in all ballet "sur le pointe" positions. The "Sur le pointe" position, is when the ballet dancer rises up onto the tips of the toes, using ballet pointe shoes. The existing ballet pointe, or toe shoe is a special shoe, made with an extremely hard box, which wraps around the metatarsal and toes. The box is inflexible, which doesn't allow it to mold to the dancers foot. The pointe position, in previous pointe shoes, results in unequal weight distribution across the dancers toes, and combined with the hard unshaped box of the pointe shoe, causes extreme discomfort and pain to the dancer. The problem is compounded by the fact that the unshaped box allows the toes enough room to shift and rub against the walls of the box and also allows the toes to fold under the pressure of the body weight in the "sur le pointe" position. The result of unequal weight distribution, rubbing toes and folding toes, causes temporary, and, or permanent injury, for dancers toes, feet, ankles, knees and hips. This also effects a dancers alignment or "line" and proper technical execution.
In the past, there has been a few attempts to provide a certain amount of comfort and help for weight distribution, such as toe padding U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,304 by T. V. Poole. In which, the use of sheepskin, wool, or sponge rubber are worn inside the shoe, without a desirable effect. Under pressure wool, sponge, rubber pads and the like, compact. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,165 by Alan S. Woodle, a silicone rubber based custom toe cap is explained. The silicone rubber cap was meant to be worn inside the tights, directly on the toes. Since the rubber compound does not absorb moisture it can become slippery and shift. Also it is meant to cover only tips of the shorter toes, which only solves part of the problem of weight distribution. The method for establishing the toe cap, takes place while the dancer is in the pointe position. The dancer must maintain this position to let the compound set. In this position the dancers toes are already bent and collapsed. The rubber based compound takes the shape of the toes in a bent and collapsed position. Due to this, the prior art only partially reduces the pressure on the dancers big toe. The inconvenient way of applying the rubber based compound, and the time the dancer must hold a "sur le pointe" position makes this method unable to offer easy and simple use for the general public.